


The Tale of the Beaver and the Deceiving Moose

by greenwichqueentime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwichqueentime/pseuds/greenwichqueentime
Summary: Beaver and his wife Beaverina's lives were changed after Beaver found an unsuspicious Moose by their river home.





	The Tale of the Beaver and the Deceiving Moose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story by my sister Lianna and her friend Natasha who dont have ao3. They wrote this as a joke for their English classes. Yep, English teachers at our school don't know what they're doing. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this hilariousness.

A humble beaver was building a dam on the left side of the river, it had been an extremely long day and he was very tired. His wife Beaverina was on the other side of the river, collecting food for the winter to come. Suddenly, the humble beaver heard a low grunt that sounded like a cry for help. His head shot up and scanned the horizon. Whose cry could that have been? What could be the problem? The humble beaver decided to investigate. He sneaked towards where the sound had appeared to have come from. After searching for what seemed like forever, he stumbled upon an old fat moose tangled in a sea of nets.  
“Help!” the moose cried in agony as he thrashed around like a small child throwing a tantrum.  
“Oh dear” said the humble beaver as he rushed towards the trapped stranger.  
“A cruel hunter tried to trap me in the net, please help me my dear friend!” the moose said with a low grunt.  
The humble beaver, so enthralled by the moose’s story, slowly reached over towards where the moose laid and started to untangle him from the sea of nets. As the beaver set to work, the moose plotted a devious plan to trap the beaver in his place.  
He pulled and tugged at the net and at last the moose was free. But in one quick movement the deceiving moose trapped the unknowing beaver in the sea of nets.  
The beaver thrashed around with his face glittered with a look of betrayal.  
The moose howled with laugher, “HAHAHA, you stupid fool! Did you really think you were my friend?” He ran off, his laughter trailing behind him. The beaver struggled in the net unable to free himself. He felt cheated on and ashamed he fell for such a horrible plan. He cried for help just like the moose did, hoping that someone else heard. For a while no one came and it was silent. The only sounds were birds singing in the treetops and the thrashing of his legs and tail. He feared he would be stuck there unable to get free. From across the lake, his wife heard his distant cries and dropped the wood. She hurried over to the other side of the lake and looked for her husband. She followed the sound of rustling to see her beloved husband tangled in the sea of nets. “What happened?”, Beaverina gasped as she slowly untangled him out of the nets. The beaver told her the story during dinner that day. “What did your mama tell you when you were a child? Never ever trust strangers.” She stormed off to make him a sandwich. From that day forward, the humble beaver vowed to never trust strangers ever again.

 


End file.
